


Happily Ever After

by heartsdesire456



Series: Unexpected Surprise [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: When Victor and Yuuri's pregnancies come out at the first event of the Grand Prix series, the news of their pregnancies follow them around, getting more attention than either of their skaters.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys there might be another!

The news of their pregnancies came out at the Skate America. Yurio and Kenjirou both managed to land the same first event of the season, and they managed to not have anybody find out about either pregnancy until the end of the event. Yurio won and Kenjirou managed a bronze, and in all the excitement, Yuuri forgot to button his coat up after going to the bathroom and showed up at the press conference with his coat unbuttoned, showing off his little yet very visibly pregnant belly. 

There had been a few comments at the start of the event that Katsuki Yuuri seemed to have put on some weight, but once it was visible, nobody suspected for a minute his noticeably round stomach was fat. 

The reporters were respectful for the press conference, only talking to the skaters, but after that was over, the moment they got to the mixed zone for more press, instantly the cameras turned to Yuuri, demanding to know if two of the greatest skaters of all time had actually reproduced (and Victor knew for a fact that was the exact phrase used, no matter that Yuuri tried to claim he heard wrong).

Victor saw his husband floundering while Kenjirou stood there beside him, looking like he wasn’t sure what he could or couldn’t say, so Victor, where he stood across the way with Yurio, cleared his throat and faced the nearest reporter. “Why yes, my husband and I are expecting,” he announced brightly. “In fact we’re expecting two babies!”

“Twins?!” someone cried in what was honestly far too dramatic of a fashion, but Victor just perked up.

“No, actually,” he said, and then unzipped his coat, holding it open. “We’re both pregnant,” he said, and instantly the camera flashes began to blind him.

~

“The news of Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri both expecting a child each has the sporting world in an uproar this weekend, with the news of a double pregnancy in two of the sports legends overshadowing even the podium winners of Skate America-“

“Don’t I know it,” Kenjirou said, pouting. He flopped onto his belly, and whined. “I won _bronze_ and nobody cares!”

Yuri scoffed and kicked him hard, making him fly off the bed with a yelp. “Shut up, I won _gold_ and all people care about is the fact Victor and Katsudon fuck so much they both got pregnant!”

Victor sighed from where he lay on the other bed, feet up in the air as he lay on his belly. “Honestly, why does nobody believe me when I say I’m due first?” he demanded.

Yuri glared at where he lay on his belly. “Probably because you’re still fucking flat and thin and Yuuri looks like he swallowed a football.”

Kenjirou popped back up over the edge of the bed. “Should you be laying on your front like that?” he asked dubiously. “You’re gonna squish your baby.”

“Newsflash, dumbshit, you can’t ‘squish’ a baby,” Yuri said, holding his foot up threateningly should the man try to reclaim the spot on the bed. “It’s in a bubble of goop and shit in there, it’s fine.”

“Ew,” Kenjirou said, frowning. “Why do you know this?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Cause I paid attention to all the shit Victor has rattled off from the baby books. Fuck off, just trust me.”

The bathroom door opened and Yuuri came out, finally dressed. “I can hear you fighting from the shower,” he said, glaring at Kenjirou and Yuri, who both gave him innocent looks. 

Victor, however, sat up and beamed. “Yuuri! You’re turning into a father already! That was your ‘don’t make me put you in time out’ voice!” He cooed and held his hands out until Yuuri walked close enough for him to hug him.

Yuuri laughed and kissed Victor quickly. “Come on. I’m gonna make us late to the banquet at this rate,” he said, sitting down so he could put on his shoes and they could leave.

~

At the banquet, Victor and Yuuri really did try to keep the focus on their skaters, but that was ruined by the arrival of an old friend. “And when I found out all our skaters would be at Skate America, I considered a replay of the infamous grand prix final banquet for old times’ sake.”

Yuuri turned and smiled brightly when he saw Chris. “Hey! I haven’t seen you in ages,” he said, greeting him with a hug. He knew from Victor that Chris was choreographing these days, but he hadn’t ran into him in a couple of years. 

Chris smiled down at him. “Obviously my plans are futile this year,” he said, looking down at Yuuri’s belly. “Look at you! Awww, you’re adorable pregnant,” he teased.

Yuuri beamed and put a hand on his belly. “Thank you,” he said warmly. He smirked. “Just don’t let Victor hear you say that. He’s so annoyed that he’s the one further along and isn’t showing nearly as much.”

Chris looked over at Victor and smirked. “If I didn’t hear the news I would think he’s just finally having age catch up with him. He looks like his waist just isn’t as narrow anymore, he isn’t adorably round like you,” he cooed, looking down at Yuuri’s belly. “I want to get pregnant now. It’s the cutest!”

“Oh man, think twice about that,” he joked. “A month ago, I looked like a teenager my skin was so bad, I was puking so much you would think I had food poisoning for three months straight, _everything hurt_ , and I felt like I wanted to die every minute of the day,” he said bluntly. “To think, I’ve wanted this my entire life,” he joked.

Chris grimaced. “Yikes. Maybe I’ll stick with being child-free.” He winked. “You seem better now, though. You’re glowing!”

Yuuri blushed and rolled his eyes. He had heard that from everybody recently. Victor was annoyed nobody said _he_ was glowing, but Yuuri just snorted whenever he whined about it because Victor had always been ethereally beautiful, of course nobody noticed he was even more stunning now. “Medical science is a beautiful thing, my friend.”

“Chris!” Victor slid up beside Yuuri, beaming at his friend. “Talking about our good new?” he purred, sliding his hand to rest on Yuuri’s belly.

Yuuri smirked. “Laughing about the fact you’re not all fat and cute like me, Vicchan,” he teased and Victor pouted, slumping against him.

“Yuuriiiiiiii,” he whined. “You wound me!”

Chris chuckled. “Victor, your husband is more beautiful than ever… what the hell happened to you?” he said with a devious grin.

Victor stood straight and rolled his eyes. “I’ll have you know, I’ve got banana sized baby in me, Yuuri’s is only the size of apple!”

Yuuri smiled and put his hand on Victor’s belly, rubbing at it. “I know, I know, Vicchan.” He winked at Chris. “It’s what you get for being all tall and thin.” He blew him a kiss and Victor rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Still the needy one, then?” Chris teased and Yuuri nodded, sliding his hand into Victor’s to give him a comforting squeeze.

“It’s okay. I chose him, I have to put up with all parts of him,” he teased, winking when he could _feel_ the wounded look Victor was giving him.

Chris smirked. “So things are still going well between you two, then? It’s going on seven years, huh?”

Victor leaned over Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri blushed already, even before Victor said what he knew he would say. “My friend, the fact we’re _both_ pregnant would suggest things are going just great, wouldn’t you say?”

“They never stop fucking,” Yurio said as he walked up to them.

Chris raised an eyebrow as he looked at Yurio, who was nearly his height. “Oh my Goodness, the little ice fairy grew up!” he said and Yurio glared. “Who ever saw _that_ growth spurt coming?” he asked Victor and Yuuri.

“Yakov,” Victor answered with a chuckle. “He said not everybody grew so evenly like I did. Yura here shot up about six inches in a year about a year after you retired.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Anyways, your skater is getting hammered and his coach left, you should probably do something about that,” he informed Chris, who looked around the room and cursed.

“I swear to God, that kid has a bigger drinking problem then Victor,” he said, and Victor gasped in offense as Chris hurried away to go stop his skater from making a fool of himself. 

Yurio turned to Yuuri and smirked. “Kenjirou is doing the same thing,” he informed him and Yuuri groaned.

“Shit,” he said, hurrying across the room. Kenjirou was a lightweight and Yurio knew it and inevitably put him up to it. Two glasses of champagne and Kenjirou would be walking around talking in Japanese to people who didn’t speak it and trying to take his shoes off (Yuuri had no idea what that was about, but every time, Kenjirou took his shoes off and lost one or both of them). “If he says you told him to, I’m going to strangle you!” he threatened Yurio, though they both knew he wouldn’t really.

~

Kenjirou’s second assignment was Rostelcom, two weeks after Skate America, and it was also the first assignment of both Phichit and Leo, and Phichit hadn’t spoken to him since he and Victor had posted a photo of them standing belly to belly to confirm the news and Phichit called to yell at him for not telling him before he found out from the internet twice over, so he was excited to see him again. Phichit had confessed a while ago that he was considering retiring after this season, so Yuuri knew he wasn’t really angry, he was just focusing on going out at the top if this was his final season. 

His suspicions were confirmed when they arrived at the hotel all the skaters were staying in and while Victor was checking them in, there was a loud squeal and he barely managed to turn around before he was being jumped and hugged to death by Phichit. “YUURI LET ME SEE YOUR BABY!” he screeched, spinning Yuuri around several times in a hug before letting him go and shoving him out at arm’s length to look at his belly. “Ahhhhh!” he screamed, bouncing in place. “Loooook,” he cooed, reaching out to put both hands on Yuuri’s belly. “Oh my God, you’re so beautiful! Hello, baby!” He looked up at Yuuri’s face and Yuuri wasn’t sure who was smiling bigger, him or Phichit. “I’m still mad at you, but baby!”

“Yep, baby,” Yuuri confirmed, giggling. “I’m really sorry you found out that way, Phichit-kun,” he said more seriously. “I really planned to tell people before it got out, but I was careless about keeping my coat on.”

“You’re forgiven because you have a baby in youuuu!” he cooed, smiling as he petted Yuuri’s belly. “I’m so happy for you,” he said in a softer tone. Yuuri met his eyes and Phichit smiled. “You talked about wanting to have a baby way back in Detroit, I’m so happy you’re getting your wish.”

Yuuri smiled bashfully. “I am, too. It was a surprise, though. I had pretty much accepted that one of us was infertile and I would never be pregnant, but then we went to a doctor and they found out _Victor_ was already pregnant and just didn’t know it yet, and I thought, ‘okay, next one I will have’, because we just had bad timing all this time, but then it turns out both pregnancy tests were just false negatives, because ta da!” He rubbed his belly. “I’m having one, too!”

Phichit jumped and clapped. “Who is further along?” he asked, and Yuuri giggled.

“Victor is, but I’m bigger looking because I’m small. They said the one he is carrying is as big as it should be, it isn’t small, Victor’s torso is just so much longer so it is less outward.” 

“I heard my name.” They both turned and Victor brightened. “Phichit! Hi!” he greeted, and Phichit squealed again and put his hands on Victor’s belly as soon as he was close enough. “Oh, yeah, baby,” he said and Phichit beamed again.

“Awwww babies! You’re both so beautiful! It’s so wonderful! I’m so happy for you!” Phichit threw his arms around Victor to hug him. “Your babies are going to be so beautiful! Oh my God, with you two as their parents, wow. Watch out, world!”

Victor beamed. “I know, right? I hope they both have Yuuri’s beautiful face,” he said, and Yuuri blushed but smiled at his husband. “My jawline would be fine, but his cheeks and nose are much cuter,” he said, and Yuuri rolled his eyes. Victor leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to have our things brought to the room, you hang out with Phichit for a while and I’ll be back down so we can track down Kenjirou and Yurio and go get some dinner.

They reason they all came was because Yurio’s family was here in Moscow and he and Victor would be visiting them most of the time while Yuuri and Kenjirou were focusing on the competition. Victor had advised against it, but Yurio wanted to visit his grandpa even though he didn’t get assigned to Rostelecom so Victor came and brought him. 

While they were sitting in the lobby chatting, Phichit spotted Leo, and waved him over. “Leo! Come look at Yuuri’s baby!” he said excitedly, and Leo smiled as Yuuri stood to hug him.

“Wow, I haven’t seen you since this happened,” Leo said, referring to the summer skating show they did together in America. “Wow, you got big fast,” he said, looking a little nervous.

“Well I’m eighteen weeks pregnant,” Yuuri said, hands on his belly. “Almost halfway. I’m really not even that big, I’m just showing more than Victor.”

Phichit smirked. “I know what you’re thinking, Leo,” he accused and Leo blushed as he sat down across from them. 

Yuuri looked between them curiously. “What am I missing?” he asked and Phichit nudged Leo with his toe.

“Go on, tell him.”

Leo looked up with a shy but happy look on his face. “Um. There’s a reason that Guang-Hong announced he’s only doing the Grand Prix this season, not Four Continents or Worlds.”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped. “Oh my God,” he whispered and Leo smiled bashfully. “I didn’t even know you two had ever finally gotten together! I gave up on you two stopping being stupid years ago!”

Leo laughed. “And this summer Guang-Hong finally got fed up and told me we either had to be together or stop being friends because he couldn’t take it anymore.” He shrugged. “I’ve always been in love with him, I just thought he didn’t feel the same, and he’s been my best friend since I was sixteen, so I never wanted to risk asking him or trying to act on my feelings in case it ruined that.”

“This summer?” Yuuri asked, and Leo blushed and ducked his head.

Phichit snorted. “Yeah, this dumbass and that other dumbass got together in August. Remember that when he tells you how far along Guang-Hong is,” he said and Leo rolled his eyes but blushed all the same.

“We haven’t announced anything because we kind of want to figure out how to play up some ‘been together in secret for ages’ thing when the news about the pregnancy comes,” Leo muttered. “Not, um, got together and then got pregnant three weeks in.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but snicker. “Oh man, really?”

Leo perked up some. “It’s a good thing, though,” he said quickly, and Yuuri believed him by the way he was smiling. “I’ve loved him since about two years into our friendship, and he told me he had a crush on me from the day we met, so it’s our own fault we weren’t already together instead of dating other people that we didn’t really love in the meantime. It would’ve been smarter to wait to have a baby, but I’ve always kind of dreamed about having a family with him, so it’s still a blessing.”

Phichit cackled. “Guang-Hong wasn’t as chill as this,” he informed Yuuri. “Guang-Hong has been training with Celestino while his coach has a broken leg, so he was in Thailand with us when he found out. He freaked out _a lot_.” Yuuri cringed. 

“Wow, when did he find out?” he asked curiously.

“Three weeks ago,” Leo answered for Phichit. “He’s only eight weeks now, so we’re not announcing anything for at least another month. Probably after the final.” Yuuri nodded, because that made sense. 

“He’s still competing?” Yuuri asked. “I was so sick my first trimester I could barely jog to the rink to train Minami-kun,” he mused.

Leo shook his head. “Oh he’s doing fine,” he said brightly. “We haven’t been together, but he tells me he feels fine so far. He only found out because they discovered it in his blood work at his pre-Grand Prix check-up. He says he’s had a few days he felt slightly queasy, but he hasn’t had morning sickness or anything.”

Yuuri glowered, tutting in annoyance. “First Victor, now Guang-Hong. I think I got the hell I got because they got none. The universe was shoving all their illness on me,” he complained and Phichit giggled. 

“Poor Yuuri,” he said, reaching out to pat his belly. “Is it even safe?” he asked suddenly, looking over at Leo. “Is skating while pregnant safe?”

Leo shrugged. “The doctor said it’s fine. They said pregnant people run marathons all the time, so there’s no reason not to skate as usual. He’ll only be around thirteen weeks when the final is over, so he shouldn’t be big enough to throw off his balance if he makes it to the final. He’s already told me he doesn’t plan on retiring just because he had a baby, so he wants to do well since he won’t be able to finish the latter half of the season.” He smiled nervously. “I’m not ready to retire yet, either, but I’m going to ask him to marry me and come live with me so we have tons of family to look after our baby when we’re traveling to skate.”

Yuuri beamed. “Awwww, that’s what Victor and I are doing about coaching,” he said brightly. “Victor really wants to move to Japan and obviously I’m fine with it, so we’re going to move to my hometown after the final, so that our children can grow up surrounded by family.”

Leo nodded excitedly. “Exactly. Guang-Hong’s an only child with no grandparents or cousins, just his parents who don’t even live in the same city he lives in, but I live not far from my whole, giant family, and they all love Guang-Hong,” he gushed. “I’m excited to tell them we’re having a baby. We’re waiting until we can go together, in person, and that’s when I’m going to propose.”

Yuuri could tell that Leo was really happy about their surprise baby. Hopefully Guang-Hong was as excited as Leo was. “Man, I’m getting old. All you kids are grown-ups,” he joked. He looked at Phichit. “What about you? Any secret marriage or babies I need to know about?” he asked and Phichit scoffed.

“Oh please, I haven’t had a date in over a year. It’s been so long since anybody else saw me naked I send nudes to Chris just to make sure I still look alright,” he said, and Yuuri gaped.

“Phichit-kun!” he chastised. “ _Chris_?”

“Oh it’s not like _that_ ,” Phichit urged. “All totally platonic. Scientific, even.” Phichit shrugged. “He and his fiancé send me feedback on my lighting and poses, so it’s not like Chris is gonna get caught with photos of me naked and get in trouble. I totally asked if it was cool with his fiancé before I started doing it. They just give me tips on how to look sexier.” He sighed dramatically. “I’m going to die alone at this point.”

Yuuri gave him a flat look. “You’re twenty-six, not forty-six. And even then, Yakov had a girlfriend last year, that’s proof nobody is going to die alone,” he stressed and Leo looked gob smacked at that news.

Phichit sighed, looking at Yuuri’s belly. “Well, I definitely am gonna be the last of all my friends to have a baby.”

Yuuri grinned. “You want a baby?” he asked, and Phichit shrugged.

“Kind of? I’ve never really thought about it. But a child would be cool.” He frowned. “Just one, though. I don’t want the twelve you and Victor will probably end up having.”

Yuuri beamed. “I’m happy with two,” he gushed, unable to help himself, because he was _still_ amazed that they were having two babies when he’d really thought they might be infertile. “But more would be good, too.” He rubbed his belly thoughtfully. “Victor definitely isn’t planning to carry another,” he commented. “He never planned on carrying one at all, but when he found out, he was just so relieved we _can_ have babies that he wasn’t too bothered. But he’s already said, even though his pregnancy has been ridiculously easy, he doesn’t really want to do it again.” He rolled his eyes. “Of course, the one who doesn’t plan on doing it again out of the two of us is having it so easy. I have swollen ankles already not even half-way in and he wakes up every morning acting as if he’s never felt better.”

Leo beamed. “It’s so cool you would still do it again even though your pregnancy has been so hard,” he said and Yuuri smiled warmly down at his belly.

“It’s worth it,” he said, meaning that with every part of him. “Phichit can tell you, I’ve talked about wanting to be pregnant since we met. I’ve known since I was eighteen and my friend Yuuko had triplets that I wanted nothing in life more than to be a dad and ideally be a dad to a baby I carried.” He shook his head. “All the pain and illness wasn’t nearly as bad once I figured out it was because of my baby.”

Phichit squeaked and leapt out of his seat to hug Yuuri again. “I’m just so happy! Man, if you could see your face when you talk about your babies,” he said, looking at Yuuri. “You have never looked happier or more beautiful than when you are smiling and talking about your babies,” he informed him and Yuuri blushed.

“Oh isn’t he just?” Victor’s voice purred from behind Yuuri’s chair and Yuuri turned to look as Victor leaned down and kissed his temple. “Hello, Phichit, hello, Leo,” he greeted as he looked past Yuuri. “I see you’ve both been lucky enough to witness the most perfect thing in the world: Yuuri’s face when he’s talking about our children.”

Phichit winked. “You’re a lucky man, Nikiforov. I told you that when you first started dating my best friend and I’m happy to remind you of it again.”

Victor chuckled. “Are you going to threaten to feed me my own testicles if I mess up this time?” he joked and Phichit smirked.

“Nah, Yuuri needs those to have another baby in the future,” he said and Yuuri glared.

“Phichit-kun, you _threatened him_ when we started dating?” he demanded and Phichit looked entirely unashamed.

“Of course I did, you were in love with him since you were twelve, I knew how bad it would break your heart if he wasn’t serious! I also threatened to murder him if he ever purposefully messed up, the testicles threat was just if he accidentally messed up.”

Leo hummed. “That doesn’t seem very fair. If he didn’t mean to-“

“Doesn’t matter, Yuuri’s my best friend, I’d stab a bitch over him,” Phichit said with finality.

Victor smiled gently. “Oh, I entirely understand Phichit, because I’d wish myself dead before I wished Yuuri harm.” He grinned at Leo. “Surely you feel the same about that best friend of yours. Guang-Hong, right? If someone he was dating messed up, you would have their balls, too, I’d bet.”

Phichit snorted and practically cackled, but Leo just blushed and cleared his throat. “Well, I accidentally got him pregnant about two months ago, so I’d say I probably am the someone he’s dating that messed up,” he said and Victor’s eyes widened.

“Ooohhh, drama!” He sat down on the arm of Yuuri’s chair with an eager look. “Tell me more!”

Yuuri casually rested his hand on Victor’s back while Leo and Phichit regaled him with the full story and smiled every time Victor leaned into his touch, seeking more contact every time he withdrew a little.

~

Yuuri had gotten pretty good at coaching over the years, but it was, if anything, even more nerve-wracking than being the one competing. “Minami-kun, if you don’t stop that!” he shouted as Kenjirou lined up to jump during warm-up. He had told him a thousand times not to jump during warmup since he’d been falling in practice. It would freak him out of he fell during warm-up. 

“Now you know what my life was like with you,” Celestino said from beside him and Yuuri looked up at him with a sheepish smile. Celestino chuckled and clapped him on the back. “How are you doing, Yuuri?”

“I’m doing really well, Coach,” he said brightly. “It’s good to see you! Phichit is doing really well this season.”

Celestino nodded. “He’s thinking about retiring, so we’re working hard to try and make this his best year yet.” He nodded to Kenjirou. “He’s doing well, too. Hard to believe one of my skaters grew up to be the coach of the best skater in Japan,” he said, and Yuuri blushed some.

“Oh he was good long before me. He beat me a few times, if you don’t remember,” he told him. “He benefits a lot from training alongside Plisetsky,” he added. 

Celestino chuckled. “Plisetsky. I really thought that kid would have peaked early and tapered off by now, but he’s just like his coach.” He grinned. “Speaking of, I heard the good news! Congratulations to you and your husband!” he said brightly.

Yuuri beamed, unable to stop his hand from going to his belly. “Thanks! We timed it a little poorly, what with us both having to miss being with our skaters for Worlds, but it’s still such a happy occasion.” 

“Do you know what you’re having?” Celestino asked, and Yuuri chuckled. 

“Well I don’t want to know, but Victor does, so we agreed he can find out what the baby he’s carrying is and I’ll wait for a surprise when this one comes,” he said, rubbing his belly. “Victor’s carrying a boy.” He shook his head. “So, one boy and one surprise.”

Celestino nodded. “Girl or boy, with you two as parents, you’re sure to have a little skating prodigy,” he joked and Yuuri groaned, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t know if I can handle the stress if our children want to be figure skaters. Coaching someone who isn’t my child is hard enough.” He looked out to see Kenjirou doing a few spins and sighed. “I’ll have hair as silver as Victor’s if our children want to skate.”

~

Yurio’s second assignment was NHK, and though Kenjirou was finished with his assignments, the fact it was in Japan meant that, much like Yurio going to Moscow, he wanted to visit his family. NHK was taking place in Osaka, and it would only take four hours to go home from there, so Yuuri agreed that they could go with them. He, however, was going to stay in Osaka if nothing else than to make sure he didn’t give in and let Kenjirou talk him into training some more.

Kenjirou had a secured sport in the final with a bronze at Skate America and a silver at Rostelecom, and he needed to rest up for the final in two weeks. He had a real shot at the podium this year and Yuuri wasn’t going to let him exhaust himself and ruin his shot at a Grand Prix Final medal. 

Much like Rostelecom, there were skaters and coaches Yuuri knew at NHK so the weekend was going to be full of people wanting to touch his tummy and ask about the baby and Victor pouting because he didn’t get as much attention for his baby belly.

The first person they ran into at the airport was Otabek and that’s where they lost Yurio. Yuuri still didn’t understand those two’s relationship well enough, but Victor’s best guess was that they were in a loosely defined relationship. Yuuri knew they _were_ dating two years ago, but then Yurio stopped really talking about his ‘boyfriend’ anywhere that Yuuri overheard it. Neither of them wanted to pry into Yurio’s personal life, so all they were sure of is that Yurio started talking about his ‘boyfriend Otabek’ to people when he was nineteen and then for at least the past year neither of them heard him mention a boyfriend, yet he and Otabek still seemed to be pretty close friends at the very least. 

“Well, hopefully you get him back before practice in the morning,” Yuuri said to Victor, who rolled his eyes and sighed as they went to gather their bags. Kenjirou hugged Yuuri goodbye and promised to stay away from the ice rink before going to catch a train home, leaving just Yuuri and Victor to get all their and Yurio’s things and get to the hotel. 

When they got to the hotel, Yakov was checking himself and Mila in and right behind them in line was Guang-Hong and his coach. Yuuri smirked at Victor and then darted forward to snag Guang-Hong’s elbow and tug him away towards a nearby sitting area. “OH! Yuuri! You scared me!” he squeaked when he saw him, and Yuuri could tell looking at him that he was feeling the pregnancy just like Yuuri had.

“Oh you poor thing,” he said in lieu of greeting, taking in the bags under his eyes and the spots across his forehead. “I know the feeling,” he said and Guang-Hong’s eyes widened.

“What?! What are you saying? I don’t- hahahaha-“

Yuuri leaned close. “Phichit and Leo told me about the baby,” he said, and Guang-Hong groaned, deflating as he dropped his head to Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I hate them both,” he said, then sat up straighter, pouting. “Yuuri, it’s horrible! I was fine the first two months, then around the ninth week, all of a sudden, I can’t keep anything down, and I’m breaking out, and I can’t sleep, and I feel _horrible_ ,” he complained.

Yuuri nodded sadly, patting his hand. “Oh I know it’s horrible. I was sick for the first three months and didn’t know I was pregnant, and I genuinely thought I was suffering a mental breakdown and possibly _cancer_ ,” he stressed.

Guang-Hong groaned. “I was bronze at my first event, so I hoped I might make the final again this year, but I’m doing horribly this week, so I’m trying to be realistic about my expectations.”

Yuuri gave him a sad smile but glanced down to see if he was showing. He was amused to see that he was just thick enough that he looked like he was gaining weight. “Are you at least happy?” he asked, and Guang-Hong blushed and smiled.

“Yeah,” he said, biting his lip as he surreptitiously looked at his belly, and Yuuri could tell he was fighting not to put a hand on his belly and give himself away to anybody watching. “You could say I’ve had an eventful few months, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Yuuri smirked. “I told Leo I’d given up on you two every getting together years ago! He’s been crazy about you since you were both teenagers, but you never ended up together, so I thought there was no chance!”

Guang-Hong grinned. “I just got tired of both of us being cowards. I’ve been in love with him since I was a kid, I either had to be with him or stop seeing him as often to try and move on with my life, and well…” He trailed off and glanced down at his middle. “We can tell which one happened.”

“Ha!” Yuuri barely managed not to snort. “Oh man, Victor and I getting pregnant at the same time was an unplanned surprise, but ‘haven’t been dating a month and got pregnant’ outdoes even us!”

“Yeah, not exactly the plan,” Guang-Hong said, rolling his eyes. “But it’s okay. I had no shot this year at Four Continents or Worlds really. My programs just aren’t strong enough for the field. And I’m not going to retire just because of the baby. I’m only twenty-three, I’ll come back next year ready to go with better programs. Pretty sure nobody’s ever had a baby and then come back and won the Grand Prix gold,” he joked.

Yuuri smiled warmly. “Well, I’m happy for you both. And who knows, maybe your pregnancy symptoms will lay off this weekend so you can make it to the final, still,” he said excitedly.

Guang-Hong groaned. “God, I hope so. I haven’t been able to sleep in days, so if I can get up to my hotel room and get a good night’s sleep, who knows.”

“There you are!” Yuuri looked up to see Victor walking over. “I wondered where you ran off to,” he said, then smiled. “Hello, Guang-Hong,” he said, and Guang-Hong smiled, looking Victor over.

“Awww, you look cute, too,” he said, and Victor proudly put his hands on his belly.

“My little boy is so cute,” he cooed, rubbing his baby bump. “Now I’m finally showing for real and people actually notice it!” Neither of them had the heart to tell him he barely showed at all wearing a coat, so they both just smiled as he sat down to join their conversation.

~

Yurio looked at them suspiciously when they showed up late to morning practice. “You’re both pregnant, how are you still fucking so much?” he asked flatly and Victor just smirked and winked.

“You’ve never seen Yuuri naked,” he purred and Yurio mimed gagging.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and swatted Victor in the shoulder. “I wish that was the case, but instead, our son decided to keep us both up half the night,” he said, and Victor just pouted at him for ruining his teasing. Yuuri reached over to rub at Victor’s belly. “He learned how to kick his dad in the back in the middle of the night and doesn’t seem to want to do it any other time than when we’re trying to sleep.” 

Victor smiled. “He takes after you, then! You would stay up all night if life allowed it,” he said and Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” He turned to Yurio. “Anyways, I’m going to get food since Victor’s our baby kept us up all night and my our baby demands feeding.” He turned to Victor and tipped his chin up, which prompted Victor to lean in and give him a quick kiss.

“Have fun, _Zolotse_ ,” Victor murmured trailing his hand down Yuuri’s arm as he walked off.

~

Yuuri decided while he was out getting food, he would walk around shopping for a while. After he had some breakfast, he went walking down a street lined with shops, admiring some of the designer clothes in the windows that he knew Victor would be going gaga over. He still balked at the amount of money Victor would spend on an outfit. Even though Victor bought him expensive things all the time, he almost never picked them for himself.

However, he saw a beautiful scarf Victor would _love_ in the window of a store and he couldn’t help but go inside. Victor was so annoyed that he couldn’t wear most of his favorite designers now that he was in pregnancy clothes, but he could still wear designer accessories, and though Yuuri didn’t understand it, he knew Victor would be _delighted_ to get a new scarf.

Walking through the store to find someone to get him the scarf he saw in the widow, he passed something that almost made him fall over he stopped so fast: a baby section. Yuuri had never really thought about it, but it made sense there were luxury baby clothes. He couldn’t help but put his hand to his belly as he looked at all the cute little baby clothes in front of him.

“Can I help you?” Yuuri turned and saw a woman approaching him. She saw his belly when he turned and smiled. “Looking for something for your new addition?” she asked and he beamed.

“Actually, I’m here about the scarf in the window,” he said, glancing back at the baby clothes. “Although, now that I’m here…” She chuckled and he rubbed his belly. “I hadn’t even thought about baby things, yet.”

“Too busy, huh?” she asked and he turned to her with a confused frown. She blushed some. “Um, you’re Katsuki Yuuri, yes?” she asked and he blushed and nodded.

“Y-yeah.” He shook his head. “I never expect people to recognize me,” he confessed and she nodded.

“Which scarf was it you wanted?” she asked and he was relieved that the embarrassment could be ignored.

“The black one with the white dots,” he said, gesturing to the front window. “My husband loves scarves,” he added and she nodded, telling him she would be back soon as she headed to get the scarf he wanted. He looked back at the baby clothes and spotted the cutest little white shirt and shorts with suspenders and a tiny bowtie. He pictured their son in the tiny little dressy baby wear and nearly died over how cute that image was. Yuuri couldn’t wait to meet his children, and even though he still didn’t want to know the sex of the baby he was carrying, knowing they were having a little boy gave his imagination more to work with.

He ended up buying the baby outfit as well.

~

Victor was so happy about his beautiful new scarf that his wonderful husband bought him that he swapped out his normal blue scarf he wore rink side for his new one. Yuuri was in the crowd watching for this one and he had spotted him as soon as warmups began. Yurio only had to manage to get in the top four to make it to the final, so the tension wasn’t as high as it could’ve been.

During the competition, however, he was still just as into it, jumping and slamming his hand on the barrier to yell at Yurio as he skated. What was hilarious was how every time he yelled or jumped up and down, his baby kicked and wiggled around, too. After the short, when he met Yurio in the kiss and cry, the baby was still excited, kicking and rolling around in his belly like he wanted to do spins too. Victor watched the scores while absently rubbing his belly to try and sooth his little boy, only to cheer when Yurio landed in first place, exciting the baby more.

Afterwards, when he and Yurio had to go do interviews, he stood there beside Yurio with his hand on his belly, still absently rubbing his belly to try and calm down the baby, though he had a feeling now that it wasn’t working so well. “Coach Nikiforov, is everything alright?” one of the interviewers asked, seeming concerned rather than prying for information, and he followed her gaze to his hand and beamed.

“Oh, no, everything is fine!” he said quickly. “My son is just very excited by all the jumping and yelling during Yuri’s skate and is practicing his twizzles in my belly,” he said, and everybody within hearing range cooed. Even Yuri looked at Victor’s belly with a soft look in his eyes, unlike his usual smugness. He shook his head. “Everything is perfect, especially now that Yuri has a good shot at doing well tomorrow night,” he said, slinging his arm around Yuri’s shoulders to bring the attention back to the one who skated so well moments ago. 

~

Victor let Yuri go to the post-short press conference on his own, choosing to go to the hotel room and get some rest, and when he got there, he was surprised to see Yuuri sitting and watching TV rather than already asleep. “Hello, _Zolotse_.” He toed off his shoes and took off his coat as he walked over to the bed. He carefully hung his scarf over the back of the chair, still a little smitten over how thoughtful and sweet Yuuri was to get it for him, and then crawled onto the bed beside him. 

Yuuri smiled and met him with a quick kiss in greeting. “I’ve been watching the talk about the competition. You’d never guess what one of the biggest gossip topics is,” he said and Victor tilted his head curiously. Yuuri reached out and put his hand on Victor’s belly. “I didn’t see the interview, but the news we’re having a boy is all anybody wants to talk about,” he said and Victor beamed.

“Oh yeah,” he said, giggling. “He gets excited when I’m yelling and I was rubbing my belly while Yura was being interviewed since he was still kicking and rolling around and someone asked if everything was alright, and I didn’t think about the fact we haven’t mentioned I’m carrying a boy when I said my son was practicing his twizzles in my belly.” He pouted at Yuuri. “You’re not mad, are you?” he asked, sliding his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders as he leaned closer.

Yuuri’s eyes were warm as he shook his head. “Of course not. I didn’t even think about it until it became big gossip.” He leaned closer, sliding his arms around Victor. “I’ll be glad when my little one kicks where you can feel it,” he said, pouting. Victor’s baby had been kicking hard enough they could feel it on the outside for a month now. Yuuri’s baby had been wiggling around for a few weeks but wouldn’t kick where it could be felt on the outside. Yuuri loved feeling the baby inside of Victor kicking and Victor wanted to feel the one inside of him kick, too.

Victor smirked some, sliding his hand up to curl around Yuuri’s jaw, leaning in to kiss him slowly. “Maybe if we do something to excite your our baby, I’ll get kicks,” he purred and Yuuri bit his lip as they pulled apart. He could see the want blossoming in Yuuri’s eyes and felt smug. He and Yuuri had always had a really magnetic sexual chemistry, but something about the past few weeks had been wild. They were both so busy and working so hard, and yet they could barely keep their hands off each other. 

As soon as Yuuri stopped feeling so horrible from the pregnancy, Victor noticed a change, and it was almost like when they first got together again. Back then, Yuuri was so new to a sexual relationship he was always ready for more, and now, he was the same way. The doctor told Victor a heightened sex drive could happen during the second trimester, but he hadn’t felt much different. Clearly, Yuuri had. The past three weeks alone had involved more sex than they had had in several months prior, he was sure of it. They were starting to get big enough that their bellies were in the way for their usual positions, but neither of them were big enough it was problem yet, so it was more just spicing up the usual routines than trying to work around their pregnant bodies.

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned as he slid his hand into Victor’s hair and tugged, and Victor didn’t bother thinking about how late it was and how they should really just go to bed, because sex with his husband sounded _way_ better than an extra hours sleep that night.

~

Yuri was not impressed with Victor for morning practice as he yawned his way through the hallways. “I cannot believe you made us late.”

“I told you, I couldn’t sleep,” Victor said innocently and Yuri glared at him.

“You have a hickey,” he said bluntly, then shoved his way into the locker room door. All the other skaters were dressed and heading out, and he still had to change into warm up clothes and get his skates on. 

Victor just followed him with a dreamy look on his face. “You’ll understand when you’re older,” he said in a flighty tone and Yuri scoffed. 

“I’m twenty-one years old, Victor. I just know my career is more important than sex, so I know better than to have sex all night before practice!” he snapped. “You’re my coach, you should be more professional.”

Victor smirked. “I’m six months pregnant with a similarly pregnant husband who has become an insatiable sex-monster,” he said, as if Yuri needed or wanted to hear any of that, or as if it was a worthy excuse. 

“Oh my God, I hate you so much,” he said, grabbing his skates and storming off. He could put his skates on out by the ice. 

When he got onto the ice finally, he stopped to let Guang-Hong Ji pass him, only he slowed and looked at him. “Hey, you okay?” he asked and Yuri just rolled his eyes.

“My coach was late because he was too busy fucking to do his job.” He gave the short guy a look on his way past him. “Whatever you do, be grateful your coach is old and not pregnant, because pregnancy turns people into sex-addicts who can’t do shit,” he said, and Guang-Hong coughed and spluttered and laughed himself red in the face. Yuri made a face at how weird he was being and skated off to get his legs warmed up.

Everybody was being fucking weird.

~

At the end of NHK, Yuuri was super excited for the final, because Kenjirou managed to make it in, Yuri as expected made it in, and so did Phichit. The other three were Otabek, JJ – who was annoyingly still really good – and, surprisingly, Guang-Hong had made it in. Leo had fallen just outside the top six, but Phichit said Leo still planned to propose to Guang-Hong that weekend, so he was going to come cheer him on. 

Yuuri was excited because his baby had finally started kicking, and the entire flight to the final city, he and Victor sat cooing over their kicking babies while Kenjirou and Yurio whined from the seat behind them. He couldn’t wait for Phichit to feel his baby kicking. He really couldn’t wait until next week, after the final, when he and Victor moved to Japan so his mother could feel his baby kicking. 

But first, Yuuri was on a mission to get Kenjirou on the podium at the Grand Prix Final for the first time ever, so he had a lot of work to do and a lot of good-natured trash-talking to do about Victor and Yurio. He knew Yurio was serious about his gold medals, and he wanted to see the faces of everybody in the world if Kenjirou managed to beat him.

~

The Grand Prix Final was one of the toughest competitions all year. Through a series of events, the top six skaters in the world were determined and now they were going to compete to see who was the true top skater. Unlike Worlds, where everybody skated and a good day could make for a shocking win, this narrowed it down to just six people. 

Victor held the record for most Grand Prix Final gold medals at six times winning the title. Yuuri won it three times before he retired, which made Victor so proud. Every year other than the first year he coached him and the following year, when Victor won it one last time, Yuuri won until he retired. Yurio had won it twice now, his first year, and then last year. He wanted that third gold bad. JJ won the year before last and that had really pissed Yurio off.

“Is it wrong that I kind of want Phichit to win?” Yuuri asked as they walked into the hotel. “I want Kenjirou to win, but Phichit is going to probably retire after this season, so this is his last shot, and he’s never won the Grand Prix Final.”

Victor snickered. “I want Yurio to win, but part of me wants Guang-Hong to win because he’s pregnant and if he beat all the rest, they would all be so mad at themselves,” he said and Yuuri snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You have a dark side and nobody believes me,” he said, bumping into Victor’s side with a teasing look that made Victor unable to help but lean in and steal a quick kiss. Victor was all nerves for Yurio and it was nice to have Yuuri to ground him with teases. He snickered suddenly. “That would be hilarious, though,” he agreed and Victor smirked. He knew Yuuri so well.

After checking in, Kenjirou was like a live wire, practically buzzing around the other three, and Victor didn’t like the look of murder in Yurio’s eyes, so he reached out and put a hand on Kenjirou’s shoulder. “Hey, why don’t you go see if you can find coach Celestino since he’s here with Phichit and Guang-Hong and Yuuri and I are going out to dinner with them later,” he suggested, and within a second and a half, Kenjirou was sprinting away through the hotel lobby, almost moving before the word, ‘right!’ made its way to Victor’s ears. 

“Jesus Christ, he’s going to explode one day,” Yurio said, and Yuuri laughed.

“He’s just excitable-“

“You’re excitable, he should be tested for a drug problem,” Yurio said bluntly. “Are you sure he’s not on anything? If his drug tests come back you’ll get banned from coaching and- oh hey, Otabek, bye,” he said quickly, and Victor glanced Yuuri, who rolled his eyes, and they watched him walk away, ponytail swinging, as he headed across the lobby towards Otabek Altin and his coach. 

“Are they dating right now or not?” Yuuri asked, and Victor scoffed.

“I never know when they are or aren’t.” He slung an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “I’m so glad we just went and got married ridiculously soon after we fell in love. No drama,” he said and Yuuri hummed, sliding his arm around Victor’s waist.

“Yes, well, they’re younger than we were,” Yuuri said, giving them a benefit of the doubt.

Victor just shook his head. “Drama. It’s Yura’s favorite thing in the world, no matter how much he says he hates it.” Yuuri just smiled, and Victor knew he knew he was right.

~

The night before competition was meant to start, Victor and Yuuri went to dinner with Celestino, Phichit, Guang-Hong, and Leo. Yurio and Kenjirou were invited, but Kenjirou’s mother had come to see him compete so he was taking her out and Yurio said he was going out with Otabek, but then told Kenjirou that if he told anyone about his plan to live-stream stalking JJ Leroy all night, he would get him, which meant, naturally, that Kenjirou immediately told Yuuri so he could protect him from Yurio’s wrath. 

It amazed Yuuri that they were somewhat friends, because to the outside eye, it would seem Kenjirou was the victim of Yurio’s bullying. It was just how Yurio was, however. The fact he had never tried to stab Kenjirou with his skates said all that needed to be said about how much he actually cared about him as a friend.

When Victor and Yuuri got to dinner, Phichit immediately flew out of his seat to hug them both. “Oh my God you both look so beautiful!” He put his hands on Yuuri’s belly, beaming. “You’re getting so big! It’s only been a month!” He hugged him again. He turned to Victor. “And you look the same,” he said, and Victor pouted visibly. 

Yuuri knew how annoyed Victor was that he wasn’t getting round as fast as Yuuri was when he was further along. “Victor’s just all stretched out so his our baby doesn’t have to go outwards like my our baby does,” he said, reaching over to rub Victor’s belly. “He’s a big boy in there. He’s two pounds now!”

Phichit cooed, touching Victor’s belly. “Awwww, you’re having a boy, I remember now. I’m so happy for you!” He threw his arms around Victor. “Victuuri baby boy!”

Yuuri groaned. “Oh, God, Phichit, why are you still like this.”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Oh please, I’ll never change,” he said, returning to his seat so they could sit down at the table and join them. “They’re LeoJi,” he said, nodding to Leo and Guang-Hong.

Leo sighed. “Phichit that’s so dumb.”

Yuuri smiled at Guang-Hong, whose cheeks were clearly fuller than when he saw him just a couple weeks ago. “You’re gaining weight, aren’t you?” he asked and Guang-Hong blushed but nodded.

“We had to change my costume last minute, because I’m starting to show. Not much, but the fact I’m getting fatter, too, makes it more obvious in a tight shirt. It’s ridiculous!” he said quickly. “I spent a solid two weeks throwing up and then it stopped and I’ve gained ten pounds in a week and a half!” he complained. “I’m eating everything and gaining weight! I’m going to come last this weekend, because I’m so fat so fast I’m going to be exhausted by the end of my long program,” he said, pouting. “Leo should’ve qualified instead, at least he could do it well,” he said, looking at his boyfriend with a sad look.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Yuuri chastised. “You’re going to do great! If my huge self can still jog to the rink every morning, you can do your long program,” he reassured. “At least this means you must feel better,” he said, and Guang-Hong nodded.

Celestino clapped Guang-Hong on the back. “You’ll do fine. You may not podium, but you won’t fall apart and run out of steam.”

Leo nodded, smiling at him. “Besides, remember what you promised? If you don’t feel up to it, you can drop out.”

“Yes, and I mean that,” Guang-Hong said in a softer tone. “If I worry I may not be able, I won’t skate.” He shook his head. “I’m not risking my health or my baby’s health if I don’t feel capable.”

Victor grinned. “Look at us, a table half-full of people with babies in them,” he teased. “How great is it that we’re all figure skaters having babies?” he gushed. 

Celestino grunted. “It’s incredible, really,” he said. “Especially for Guang-Hong. I’ve heard of so many skaters whose level of activity and their restrictive diets and just all the stress on their bodies make it so they can’t have children. Some of them never can without medical intervention.”

Guang-Hong beamed. “It’s why I was so excited about our baby,” he said, leaning into Leo’s shoulder. “After the freaking out ended, I was so happy, because my mom always worried I wouldn’t be able to have babies with my lifestyle, and I planned on waiting, but the fact I don’t have to worry about one day struggling to have a baby is amazing!” He turned to look at Leo. “Right, Leo?”

Yuuri could see the blinding amount of love in Leo’s eyes as he nodded at his boyfriend and bit his lip, glancing at Phichit, who met his look and rolled his eyes dramatically. Leo and Guang-Hong had always been beyond sappy and adorable, so this was just over the top cute. “So, no Worlds or Four Continents?” Victor asked Guang-Hong, and he shook his head.

“No nationals for me, either,” he said. “The baby should come in late May or early June, so my hope is that next season I’ll be able to compete, and my coach’s leg will be better by then so Coach Celestino won’t have to be bothered with me anymore,” he said, turning to Celestino. “I’m so grateful, but I know it’s a strain when you have four other skaters already,” he said in a rush. 

Leo nodded. “I’ll finish the whole season, and then we’ll see what happens next year.” He looked at Guang-Hong even though he wasn’t looking back. “We both hope to compete next season, but most people start training about a month after the baby will be born, and I doubt we’ll be ready to go back to training only a month into being parents.” He gave Yuuri a pointed look and smiled and Yuuri bit his lip, because he knew he was thinking about moving to America and getting married like he had talked about.

Guang-Hong was in for a hell of a surprise after the final was over, because his life was going to change very quickly very soon. Yuuri looked at Victor as the topic of conversation changed and he was struck by the thought that though they were preparing all they could, he and Victor’s lives were also about to change very quickly very soon.

It was one of the best feelings ever.

~

“It was a stunning result to the first half of the figure skating competitive season in Harbin this weekend,” the man sitting at the desk on the television said, “when the Grand Prix Final gold went not to Yuri Plisetsky, who nabbed silver, or JJ Leroy, who finished in fourth place and just off the podium, but to Minami Kenjirou, making for the first major championship medal for Katsuki Yuuri’s only skater he had coached in his coaching career. The three-time Grand Prix Champion’s protégé finished a full point above second place Yuri Plisetsky, who was seeking his third Grand Prix Championship title as well. In third place, taking bronze at what was rumored to be his final Grand Prix Final, Thailand’s Phichit Chulanont rounded out the podium for the third time taking bronze in his career. 

When asked how they each planned to progress from this result in the latter half of the season, Chulanont promised to take gold at Four Continents, Plisetsky swore to win Worlds, and Minami was unable to comment due to the fact he couldn’t stop crying from joy during the entire press conference longer than to thank his coach and idol repeatedly for making him the skater he is now. 

The biggest surprise of the event came at the end of the gala performance when, after the finale, all of the skaters moved aside and American skater, Leo de la Iglesia, came onto the ice and asked a clearly confused Ji Guang-Hong, China’s only skater at the event, to join him in the spotlight, where he proceeded to deliver a prepared speech in Mandarin that ended in a proposal right there on the ice. After the proposal, which was met with mass approval from spectators and fellow skaters alike, it was announced in an interview with our on-site correspondent after the gala finally ended that Ji Guang-Hong is expecting the couple’s first child and will be sitting out the rest of the season.”

The screen changed to show an interview with Guang-Hong and Leo, just off the ice. “Though you finished sixth in last night’s competition, it seems fair to say you may be the one who is walking away from this weekend with the best result.”

Guang-Hong beamed, his face glowing beautifully. “I had no idea this was coming,” he said, looking at Leo beside him, whose arm was around Guang-Hong. “I knew I wouldn’t do as well as expected, so I was already pretty sad all weekend, so this is definitely a better way to end the event than I expected,” he gushed.

“You say coming into the event, you had low expectations for yourself,” the interviewer said. “Was there a reason for that?”

Leo and Guang-Hong exchanged a look before both of the beamed, slightly pink in the cheeks. “Well, actually, yes,” Guang-Hong said, giggling nervously as he laced his fingers with Leo’s and tugged them to his belly. “I am three months pregnant and in the last two weeks I’ve gained a lot of weight, so it threw off my stamina,” he said outright. 

The interviewer muttered something in his own language and several reporters in the background whipped around from their respective interviews to look at them. Leo grinned. “Guang-Hong and I have been expecting the entire grand prix season, we just wanted to hold off announcing until after the final.”

Guang-Hong nodded, face bright with joy. “A few friends knew, and our families and coaches knew, but Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov both reassured us it was for the best to wait until after the final to make the announcement, since their pregnancies have distracted from the talk about their skaters performances and Leo and I wanted to focus on our season.” He giggled. “But now my season is finished, and a sixth place finish at the final is less difficult to swallow when the reason for it is the happiest news possible,” he said, brown eyes shining in the light from the camera while Leo’s soft gaze stayed on his belly from where he stood at his side. 

“Well congratulations on your amazing news! Speaking of, Leo, what are your plans for US Nationals-“

Yuuri hit the button on the remote and stretched with a big yawn. “Alright, enough of that I think,” he said, and Victor hummed as he shuffled out of the bathroom. They were due to go back to Russia tomorrow to finish packing for their move, so they needed rest.

“At least now they’ll stop talking about us being pregnant so much,” Victor said as he crawled into bed. He lay down beside Yuuri, who lay down to get comfortable. “New news,” he said and Yuuri smiled as Victor plucked his glasses off and put them on the bedside table. 

Yuuri looked at Victor and still found himself remembering all his childhood of worshipping Victor Nikiforov. It was crazy to think his idol turned out to not just be a normal human being, but to be the love of his life and the man who would eventually be father to his children. “I can’t wait to move into our new house and have our children and have our big, happy family.”

Victor looked surprised at the statement but smiled all the same. “I, too, cannot wait.” He rested his hand on Yuuri’s belly and his smile softened. “Tomorrow we start our happily ever after,” he said and Yuuri grinned.

“And then next week you have Russian Nationals and I have Japanese Nationals and real life returns, proving happily ever after is just the beginning,” he joked and Victor chuckled and kissed his forehead sweetly.

“The beginning of the rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be ONE MORE after this that shows the rest of the season and ends this series with us greeting their little ones!


End file.
